Because I NEED YOU
by Sophie Ford
Summary: I'm too lazy to make one. You'll just have to read the whole story. Knowing It's an Nate&Sophie story is enough. :D


this is still not done yet. I will try my hard to finish it and give the story it's rightful end...

pairings....

Nate/Sophie

I own nothing of this...

This is owned by it's producer and creators...jon rogers,dean devlin and the rest of the amazing leverage team. This story is nothing but imagination taking after what it's left with... The Titles for the chapters are taken from song titles to. Which I don't own. Mainly the song titles are "Burn The Night Away- There For Tomorrow"."Just like Heaven- The Cure" And "Undisclosed Desires- Muse" The Chapter Undisclosed Desires isn't finished yet so I apologize for First Chapter has no title YET. You can tweet me of you've got any ideas or suggestions.. .com/pattyv02

**Because I NEED YOU..**

It was the day Sophie came back.

Everyone celebrated here arrival once we got back her arrival an Nate's apartment.

The whole night as been good for her except something was wrong. Nate was off. Not the usual depressed kind of "off" he was, but the kind where you know he's thinking about something serious. Either he's thinking about planning something for a con or thinking of something to say. And Sophie never liked that look, but only this time, she didn't know it will turn out pretty well.

**************

By now, everyone has left Nate's apartment. Sophie was about to walk up to the door when she felt Nate's hand on her shoulder.

"Sophie…" Nate said, you can almost hear the sadness in his voice, in fact if you knew him well enough you can clearly hear it there.

"Nate..what's wrong? Did I do anything wrong or do you not want me here?" Sophie said. Anxious.

"It's not that… I've been thinking…" Nate said hesitating.

"What is it then??" The British didn't like this thought at all. She definitely feels like there's something wrong.

"Well…. I just don't want you to go…" Nate said, looking down.

Sophie was clearly dazed. She didn't know what to expect.

" Well I thought you should know that I'm just going back to my house for pete's sake what's wrong with--"

Nate interrupted her, getting a grip on her shoulders.

"I mean, I don't want you to . I don't ever want you to leave like that again Sophie..We… I mean, I… I… I NEED YOU SOPHIE.I've been such a mess without you. I didn't know what to do. When you were here, there never was a problem I couldn't resolve or a con we could have gone through easily when I'm in my right mind, but when you left I wasn't I never was ok with you leaving. The whole thing left me having so much to deal with and my thoughts were scattered and my mind didn't work right… I need you Sophie. And I'm sorry for not telling you this soon enough. I've been so lonely. Not like with Sam, I had already accepted that I can never get him back, but you… It's like I've already lost too much and losing the most important person to you when you know she feels the way you do and you know you could've had her is different. It was almost like the end of the world. It was actually. The end of MY WORLD, because you are MY WORLD, you're everything to me I NEVER waNT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN.I…I…." Nate was stuttering now, trying to get the words out of his mouth.

"I love you Sophie…. More than I could ever show and I know it may be too late, but if you could give me a one more chance and start all over again, you know I'd take it and do everything to get you back…."Nate said, his speech left him breathless.

"Nate I'm glad you finally let all this out. You don't know how happy I am right now and how much of this feeling I just can't explain, but I just want to tell you that I LOVE YOU TOO NATHAN FORD, always have and always will… I could never tell you that enough, because not even all the time in the world can ever be enough for me to tell you how much I LOVE YOU.. I love you Nate.. I love you.. I love you… I----" Nate finally broke her off, pulling her into his arms and leaning in to kiss her. Sophie hadn't expected this, yet she just went with it like she's always wanted to. Nate still had his arms wrapped around Sophie's waste when Sophie had wrapped her arms around Nate's neck while responding to Nate's kiss a passionate as she could. He could feel her gasping for some air so he released her a little later, not wanting to ruin the perfect kiss.

Sophie smiled. She loved what just happened and would never trade anything in the world for it.

Nate was smiling like the world's happiest man right now. Then he remembered something. Something he's always wanted to share with her.

"Sophie, do you wanna grab dinner?" Nate said still thinking about his choice.

"Sure. What are you planning on?" Sophie said not quite surprised by the offer, but it was Nate she's dealing with here. Not your ordinary guy.

"I wanna take you somewhere special. Somewhere no one has ever been to…" Nate said, ending his sentence with a whimsical smile.

"Oh….Are we going to disney land????" Sophie asked sarcastically.

"No. We're going someplace that I've never brought anybody to. Or anybody has ever seen. Except the people I hired to make it… So are you ok with that?" Nate asked thinking if she would like the place.

"I guess so…. Oh I hope I'm dressed right…" Sophie said. Conscious now.

"You're always perfect." Nate said then giving Sophie a peck on the cheek. Sophie blushed and let Nate lead her to his car.

*********

Just like heaven

They were half way there, Nate said. Sophie got more and more anxious as she noticed she has never gone through the path that Nate took almost doubting him and thinking they were lost cuz they just took a turn and now driving through a dirt road that seems like it only gets passed on by vehicles twice a year. The path was leading to a hill. Almost meadow like. Sophie was gonna ask if they were going out on a picnic, but was stopped by her surprise to see a beautiful house, that was more like a mansion on the hill like place just beside the lake. Everything was 'd thought that Nate has rented the place, but when she was just about to ask Nate quickly got out of the car once he parked it and opened Sophie's door.

" Welcome to my house…. but if you want or if you are going to stay with me…I guess we could call it our home.. So.. Welcome home… " He smiled then took her hand and led her inside the house.

Sophie was amazed and overwhelmed by everything around her. Everything was just perfect. Almost like the whole place was perfected just to satisfy her taste. She stared at Nate while she almost fill her eyes out with tears. She was just so happy. She couldn't even know if all of this was true, but she knows it is, because she knows its stronger than a dream. This was something so much more.

Nate had led her to the kitchen wherein he offered her a seat. Just as she took her seat she had expected Nate so sit with here, thinking that the food's been prepared already, but he didn't. He went to the counter and opened the cupboard collected all the ingredients to which Sophie thought was some kind of pasta though not quite sure. Nate had started chopping up some garlic and onion and Sophie was quite curious and half afraid about what he was up to. She never did know that Nate can cook.

Sophie stood up from her seat and went to the clean counter top and sat on top go it. She watched as Nate continued on with his work after smiling up at her.

Finally breaking the silence between them, Sophie spoke." You never told me you can cook. Let alone cook something like this.. " She pointed out looking at what was in front of them with and appraised look while waiting for him to answer.

"Do you remember the time when I was chasing or may I say hunting you down in Paris?" He asked ending his sentence with a smile.

Sophie remembered of course, how could she not?

"Of course, that was one of the best times or you can say 'adventure' I've ever had…" She told it with so much clarity with what she was thinking almost like she went back to that time right then and there.

"Weren't you ever curious how I got to find you each time?.." Nate said smirking at her now.

"You were stalking me.." she said as she giggled.

"Was it really that obvious??" He asked with so much innocence in his voice.

"For an ordinary person who has an ordinary life, no, but for a grifter who takes tabs on people and read them by their actions, yes…" She was laughing now.

"Ok….let's not talk about that anymore…Anyway…."he continued "Back then I needed to always take abs on you, you were so unpredictable, but there is one thing that never changes in your routine…" He said grinning. " There's that restaurant just two blocks away from your apartment in Paris.. You've always loved eating there. So I decided to get a job there so I can keep a closer eye on you…" He said with his voice having no signs of stopping. "Wait.." Sophie interrupted " Where is this going at??" she asked almost paranoid now, though she doesn't know why.

"Do you remember that thing you always order at that restaurant? I don't remember what it's called though, I guess you might remember since I think it was your favorite cause you ordered it every time you were there. I still can't forget that look on your face when you tasted that thing.. It's like you ate a slice of heaven. I still don't know what I did for you to love that thing very much, but whatever it was, I'm thankful for it.. " He said, now waiting for Sophie's reply.

"Nathan Ford!!" She said, sounding almost annoyed, but she was half laughing.

" That was you who made that..that… whatever you want to call it pasta?!?!?! You don't know how long I tracked down the one who made that dish and after all this time I never would've thought it was you. I even bribed the owner to tell me, but they just won't give in. You don't know how long I've been hoping to get a chance to eat one of those again.." She said.

Nate laughed, "Well I guess this day happens to be your lucky day… " He gave her a long kiss before letting her get down from the counter top going back to her seat.

He finished everything minutes later.

Nate served up the food in what Sophie thought was in the best plating style she has ever seen.

She smiled when ante put her plate down in front of her and hesitated if she would start already.

She took a bite and basked in the taste and aroma of the food in front of her. " Still the best…" She murmured then kissed Nate on the cheek. "Thanks…" He smiled and finally took a bite of what he made.

They ate in silence, yet was still feeling the presence of each other, sort of, Sophie was so taken aback by what she had learned, experienced and felt in one day. She still couldn't believe that Nate was hers as she was his. FOREVER.

* * *

Burn The Night Away

After they ate dinner Nate offered Sophie a tour of the house. Sophie was so amazed by how the whole house was beautifully designed even inside the rooms, but there was one thing she noticed, they took up to almost ten minutes taking a tour inside the house, but Nate haven't showed her his room. She expected his would be he massive bedroom with simple interiors and furnishing in it, but he had told her it was just a guest bedroom. Finally getting tired, she asked " Do you even have a room in this house? It seems like you've shown me about every beautiful room in this house, but never did you let me see yours…. I bet your hiding kinky stuff in there, aren't you?" She giggled.

Nate looked up at her and she noticed that they had stopped in front of room with a massive door. "Patience is a virtue, my love.." Nate leaned in, but instead of kissing her, as she expected, he just brushed away the hair from her face and left his hands lingering on her cheeks. " I hope you like it.." He leaned his forehead on hers and gave her a chaste kiss.

Sophie was not contented with it, but as he slowly pulled away, he had pushed the door to a massive room that looked so much like it was a living room with a very comfortable large bed a couch in the farther right corner with a flat screen t.v in front of it. The room looked beautiful and there was a large curtain that hung from the other end of the room, which looked like it was covering a door of some sorts. Sophie wandered around the room and after examining the lovely furnitures and other interiors she went to the curtain and pulled it back. Just as she expected there was a door, a glass door facing the back yard which was in front a river. The time was 6.30 p.m and the just hung low, where in it provided the river just enough light to make it look like those pictures you see as the cover art of a book. It was stunning. Nate walked toward her and stopped just behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "It's so beautiful Nate. It's like the most beautiful and precious thing in the world…" She said, still staring at it in amazement. "Not the most beautiful or precious thing in my world… Cause right now, I am holding the most beautiful and precious person in my life…" He said this with such sincerity that even someone deaf would probably want to hear it. Sophie just smiled still not looking at Nate. " See anything else you like?" He asked. Sophie turned to face him "Now I do…" just as she said those words, Nate pulled her into his arms, leaving not even the slightest distance. Nate had kissed her so passionately that her response would be something more for him. She could taste him feel his tongue sliding inside her mouth and hitting all the right spots. His hands found their way to her hair, getting tangled in her curly dark locks while her hands found their way to his face, tracing it gently with her fingers then moving to his back to get a better grip, to eliminate any space there was between them even though there weren't.

They both pulled away to get some air and then Nate leaned his head against hers and asked " Do you want to stay for the night?" He was gasping for air now, their kiss made him so breathless. " Oh I want to do more than that…" She had pushed him toward the bed as she finished her sentence and finally unbuttoning his clothes and let her hands wander.

They made love for so many hours and when they weren't they were just in each other's arms and tell each other how much they loved and other and what they meant to each other. The whole night felt like they were burning. Their hearts and bodies burned and melted to molded together, to be molded as one, always. Nothing could ever tear them apart.

*************

Undisclosed Desires


End file.
